Wonder Woman Vol 4 11
Demeter comments that it is not so much a prophecy as an inevitability. Meanwhile, Zola's pregnancy is coming along, and her companions have insisted that she see a doctor. Unexpectedly, though, Zola has insisted on seeing her own doctor, in Virginia. Hermes attempts to accompany her into the exam room, but Wonder Woman discourages him, and they step outside. She has allowed Zola to see her own doctor out of respect for their friendship, but Hermes and Lennox aren't convinced that the mother of one of Zeus' children will be served well by a human doctor. Their discussion comes to an abrupt halt when a heavy shadow falls over them like an eclipse. Looking up in the sky, they see as the moon and the sun join together. This can only mean that Artemis and Apollo have joined forces. Threateningly, the twin gods ride into town on a motorcycle threatening death to those who would prevent them from capturing Zola. Given that they too are the bastard children of Zeus, Hermes can't imagine what interest they would have in the woman. Apollo explains that he has no interest in them - but they are a means to an end for him. The gods turn to Wonder Woman and warn that though she showed great skill in making fools of their uncles and Hera herself, the time has come for her to give up. Naturally, Diana will do no such thing, and Apollo accepts her challenge. She is strong, but Apollo is stronger. Hermes attacks Artemis, who is confused as to why the messenger is involved with Diana's actions. She suspects that Zola's child is the one spoken of in the prophecy; the one who would murder for the throne. Hermes points out that both Artemis and Apollo would apparently murder Diana and her companions for the throne. Lennox attempts to fight Artemis only to discover that she is even harder than his stone skin. She returns his punches, cracking him to his core. Apollo considers how young Wonder Woman is, and suggests that he might forgive her actions as a youthful indiscretion. Wonder Woman continues to resist, but Apollo has no more time for her. Unseen, Zola gets into a truck and begins speeding toward Apollo. The truck smashes into the god, and he withstands the impact as though it were nothing. Realizing who was the driver, Apollo turns his attention to his real quarry. Zola slips out of the wrecked truck and begins unloading her shotgun into him, but as before, he is impervious. He grabs her as Zola looks across the road to see Hermes beaten by Artemis. The twins ride off into the sky with Zola leaving Diana and her companions broken, but alive. On Olympus, Hera promises that she will visit untold extended tortures on Zola such that death will seem like a precious gift. Zola splutters that she hadn't known at the time that Zeus was married when they had sex, but admits that it probably wouldn't have made a difference, to Strife's great amusement. They are interrupted by Apollo, who demands his due. He has delivered the bastard and its mother. Hera must then give up the throne of Olympus. Strife marvels that Hera would give up the very seat of the gods' power just for revenge, but the deal has been made, and Apollo will have his reward. However, as he makes for to claim it, he finds Wonder Woman and Hermes standing in his way. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** Coloma * ** Oliveburn Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Wonder Woman claims to be 23 years old in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}